Erkenntnisse
by Pink Snowdrop
Summary: Fronsacs Gedanken, während er den getöteten Mani untersucht. Slash - aber nur angedeutet, nichts Anatomisches ;)


_Eine alte Story, die schon seit Ewigkeiten in meiner Schublade schlummerte. Dies ist meine erste Veröffentlichung hier, also bitte seid nachsichtig bei etwaigen Reviews ... ;)._

* * *

Fronsacs Augen brannten. Vor Anstrengung, vom grellen Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinfiel, und vom Weinen.  
Seine Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt. Er spürte keine Trauer mehr, nur Leere - in seinem Körper, in seinem Herzen.  
Mani war tot. Freund, Blutsbruder, Geliebter – Worte, die nicht beschreiben konnten, was er wirklich für den Indianer gefühlt hatte.  
Während er mit zitternder Hand das Blut und den Schmutz von dem geschundenen leblosen Körper wusch, überfielen ihn Erinnerungen.  
Mani hoch zu Pferd, schön und voller Würde, so wie er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, damals in Neufrankreich.  
Mani beim Kampf, elegant und geschmeidig wie eine Katze, doch so gefährlich wie ein hungriger Tiger. Scheinbar ohne jegliche Anstrengung hatte er seine Gegner stets zu Fall gebracht. Niemals hatte Fronsac Mani einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann verlieren sehen, und selbst aus einem Kampf gegen mehrere Gegner war Mani stets als Sieger hervorgegangen. Fronsac wusste, dass der Indianer nur durch einen unfairen Kampf sein Leben verloren haben konnte.  
Ein anderes Bild schob sich vor sein geistiges Auge: Mani unter ihm, im Rausch der Leidenschaft. Wie sehr hatte Fronsac ihn geliebt in diesen Momenten, wenn der sonst so beherrschte Indianer sich ihm hingab, sich völlig vergaß und Emotionen zeigte, die nur ihm, Fronsac, vorbehalten waren. Er hatte nie genug bekommen können von Manis Körper, seiner Haut, seinem Geruch und der grenzenlosen Ekstase, mit der der Indianer ihn liebte.  
Noch niemals zuvor hatte Fronsac eine solche Leidenschaft gekannt. Er hatte mit vielen Frauen das Bett geteilt, doch Mani war nicht nur der erste Mann, den er geliebt hatte, sondern auch der erste Mensch, bei dem er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sie waren eins, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig.  
Eine andere Vision überfiel ihn mit voller Wucht, so dass er innehalten und sich am Tisch, auf dem Mani lag, festhalten musste. Er sah Mani im Todeskampf, grausamen Folterungen ausgesetzt. Fronsac hoffte, dass sein Freund nicht zu sehr hatte leiden müssen, bevor er starb, doch die zahlreichen Wunden und Verletzungen, deren Ausmaß Fronsac erst beim Waschen der Leiche bemerkt hatte, ließen das Gegenteil befürchten.  
Wieso war er nicht an Manis Seite gewesen? Zu zweit hätten sie eine Chance gegen die Angreifer gehabt und Mani könnte noch am Leben sein. Er hätte seinen Freund vor diesem grausamen Tod bewahren können, dessen war Fronsac sich sicher.  
Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese schmerzhaften Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war zu spät. Mani war tot, und nichts konnte ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken, auch Fronsacs Selbstvorwürfe nicht.  
Er öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Manis Gesicht, von dem er die indianische Bemalung abgewaschen hatte. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die glatte, kalte Stirn.  
Bevor ihn noch weitere quälende Gedanken einholen konnten, drehte er den steifen Körper behutsam auf den Bauch, um zu vollenden, was er begonnen hatte.  
Wieder und wieder tauchte er den Schwamm in das mittlerweile dunkle Wasser und säuberte Manis toten Körper von Blut und Schmutz.  
Dann fand er das Einschussloch.  
Im unteren Rückenbereich, nahe der Wirbelsäule, entdeckte er eine kaum sichtbare, ausgefranste Öffnung und plötzlich sah er klar vor sich, was geschehen sein musste. Sie hatten Mani in den Rücken geschossen, feige und hinterhältig. Nur so hatten sie ihn überwältigen können. Er war noch nicht tot gewesen und seine Gegner hatten ihn grausam gefoltert, bis er schließlich vor ihren Augen starb. Vielleicht war er auch erst dort im Wald, wo Fronsac ihn gefunden hatte, gestorben, einsam und voller Qualen.  
"Ich war nicht bei ihm", hämmerte es in Fronsacs Kopf, während er das Skalpell nahm und die Kugel herausschnitt. "Ich hätte ihn retten können."  
Als er schließlich das kleine, deformierte Gebilde in den Fingern hielt und betrachtete, überfiel ihn ein solcher Zorn, dass er unbeherrscht mit der Faust auf den Tisch hieb.  
Er wusste jetzt, wer für Manis Tod verantwortlich war, er hielt den Beweis in den Händen. Ganz deutlich konnte er die Gravur auf der Kugel erkennen und er hörte wieder die Worte: "Ich lasse meine Kugeln gravieren."  
Jean-François de Morongias.  
Der einarmige Marquis hatte auf Mani geschossen und ihn dann den Folterern überlassen. Fronsac hatte es geahnt, nun hatte er den Beweis.  
Mani war dem Geheimnis der Bestie näher gekommen und hatte dafür sterben müssen. Noch wusste Fronsac nicht, welche Rolle der Marquis dabei spielte, doch er würde es herausfinden. Es ging ihm nicht mehr um die Bestie, nur noch darum, Vergeltung zu üben. Das Kostbarste und Wichtigste in seinem Leben war ihm genommen worden, und er würde seinen Freund rächen, egal, wie lange es dauern und was es ihn kosten würde. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn davon abhalten.


End file.
